


The Long Road Ahead

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [21]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Barbara always crushed on Batman, Break Up, Bruce secretly loves Barbara, Dick Grayson was an unfaithful boyfriend, Emotions, F/M, Healing, Hidden Feelings, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Partners to Lovers, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Physical Therapy, Secret Crush, Shared experiences, Surgery, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara is on the long road to regaining the use of her legs after agreeing to undergo experimental surgery.She's feeling lonely and lost after having thrown out Dick because of his cheating.She's had a crush on Batman since she was scarcely even a woman, but she tried to make a romance work with Dick, but he is out of her life now.Bruce has always put off his craving for her hoping that Dick would bring her happiness. Now that Dick is out of her life he takes the opportunity to show his actual desire for Barbara.Bruce knows her pain and injury better than anyone, having had his back broken by Bane.Will he help to heal her, or will she heal him? It seems that they need each other in a way that they never have before.It's going to be a long road ahead for both of them.





	1. Bitter Cascara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a painful bitter breakup from on-again, off-again boyfriend Dick, Barbara decided with nothing else left to lose, she should take the leap to embrace new technology to hopefully give her back the use of her legs.
> 
> She didn't expect Bruce to be there for her. She didn't really expect anyone. But who better to understand a back injury than him?
> 
> Now that she's pushed Dick out, she finds Bruce's deep hunger for her mirrors her own secret desire for him.   
> Comfort becomes more as they begin to flirt and give in to their darkest desires.

* * *

 

_**The hospital**_

 

 _Barbara was back in_   _Gotham General Hospital once more._

 

She never expected to be lying in a hospital bed again.

But new technologies had given her a chance to walk again, how could she not even try?

She missed having use of her legs and visualized soaring free over the rooftops once again as Batgirl.

The excitement of the chase and capture of Gotham's worst was always exhilarating.

 

 **He** knew well the long difficult recovery that lay ahead for Barbara.

His own trauma had taken a full year away from his life, from his mission.

He wished he could bear the pain himself instead of her because it was all going to be hell.

But perhaps he could facilitate her discomfort by some means.

If only she would allow him in.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks before Barbara found herself landing in a hospital bed, there was a passionate row that had powerfully progressed all through Wayne Manor.

She'd had a major confrontation with Dick, this one looked like it was a permanent breakup rather than a minor cold shoulder.

He'd heard the hostile words and bitter accusations from rooms away.

 _Everyone_  in the Manor that day had heard.

The storm had been brewing for a long time between them, and when the floods began they washed away everything that was solid and stable in their path.

 

Bruce considered that Dick and Barbara had been fated to spend their lives unitedly, and would have been more than pleased to provide them both a wonderful and flawless nuptials.

Happily ever after and all that.

Whatever would make her happy, he would gladly have organized a wedding befitting royalty, but it appeared that it wasn't meant to be after all.

 

The engagement ring was abruptly flung across the room with tears, accusations, and barbed words.

 Dick fled the house with his head hanging down without even endeavoring to defend or justify himself.

 Perhaps there was more integrity in her words that he would ever openly acknowledge.

 

 Bruce wondered if some of this was somehow his own fault, but then quickly pushed the thought away.

 Maybe his innermost thoughts had somehow been uncovered? He thought he was good at concealing them, but... perhaps not.

 

A week following, Dick had already found himself resituated and residing with a new female roommate, at least that was his story.

He'd worked quick, and Barbara was surprised only that they waited so long to go public with his so-called  _secret_ relationship.

From a distance Bruce understood that Barbara had grieved for nights alone when her computer terminal was silent, but it wasn't _his_ place to fix her, at least he didn't _think_ that it was.

 

Not until she was back in the hospital after all these years, trying to regain the abilities she'd lost on that ominous day.

This he understood quite well. 

Too well.

This was going to be like going through hell voluntarily.

She was about to have a long road ahead.


	2. Evergreens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is going to need to trust someone.
> 
> Who better than someone who's already been down the same route?

* * *

 She needed a change, a big change, to take her mind off of Dick and his new ~~slut~~ live-in girlfriend.

Barbara was still furious, resentful, and yes, even a little bitter and heartbroken over her breakup with Dick.

She'd forged ahead and signed up for the experimental medical procedure, because what more could she possibly lose at this point in her life? She felt so outraged and worthless, and the possibility of getting back the use of her legs was the only thing keeping her from committing suicide.

 

Dick had barely waited a week until he moved _her_ in with him.

He couldn't have planned it any better himself.

She knew that he'd been deceiving her, but she wasn't turning a blind eye to his shenanigans any longer.

What fucking bullshit!

How dare he attempt to propose to her with another woman waiting for him in the wings!

He didn't respect or appreciate her, and she'd lost her girlish crush on him long ago. He merely scratched an occasional itch for her, and she for him.

And honestly, she could find a more suitable man to scratch that itch. Much more suitable.

 

She stared at the cracks in the ceiling as hot angry tears streamed down her face.

They stung her skin after crying for hours.

She reached out for the box of hospital tissues on the nightstand to wipe her face once more.

 

She heard a gentle knock at the door to her room.

She blew her nose and wiped away the tears and answered, "Come in?" wondering who it was and feeling pretty embarrassed by weeping alone like this, like she was some lovesick high-schooler.

Well, maybe it was finally time for her to grow up and act like an adult. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself, Dick certainly wasn't worth the tears.

 

Bruce tentatively entered her room, and asked, "Hi Barbara, would you mind some company?" 

 His voice was soft and kind, something she had hungered for over the past few days. But she hadn't expected him to visit her, he was usually much too reserved for that, and they never really visited socially with each other.

Their relationship was always on the cool side, at least so it seemed from his attitude. Because Bruce the mentor always kept his distance from practically everybody.

And Bruce the playboy didn't notice her at all.

" _Bruce?!_ I didn't expect to see _you_ here, but... I certainly don't mind the company," she said, quite surprised.

She sniffed in an errant tear before it escaped. Her eyes were still red and puffy. 

"I thought you could use a friend. Have I come at a bad time or...?"

 "No!" she answered too quickly, "I mean yes, I really would like some company, and no, it's not a bad time. Thank you for stopping by, Bruce." She answered as she dabbed at her eyes again.

 "You look exhausted, Barbara. How's the physical therapy going?" he reached for her hand. That was unusual, he wasn't usually a hand-holding kind of person.

 "It's been a real bitch," she admitted. "Even though I've done my best to keep in training shape, physical therapy has been brutal. My muscles have become so damned weak. If I hadn't been working them daily they'd have completely atrophied," she frowned.

 He examined her physique critically. "Your upper half is still in very fit shape, your arms appear to be quite strong." He stopped for an extra second eyeing her curvy breasts through her hospital gown with a slight smirk.

 "Bruce! Stop staring at me like that! I'm not here for your entertainment, I'm in the hospital for god's sake!" she growled at him, trying to block off his view with the bedsheet held up against her chest.

 "Sorry, a habit of the playboy persona. But your arms are powerful, it's just the lower body that needs to rebuild."

 

He checked out the shape of her hips and legs underneath the sheet and sat on her bed with his arms slowly closing in on either side of her.

"Barbara, you know I've always kept my distance from you in the past. I was encouraging you and Dick to move forward. Tell me, honestly, did I have anything to do with your breakup?"

 "God, no, Bruce. He, um, Dick was trying to butter his bread on both sides, and it got too messy. I broke it off and threw him out, but I didn't realize how much it would upset me. Why did he bother proposing to me if he had another girlfriend on the side? Were you by any chance pushing him to finally ask the question? He's been acting like such an asshole," she huffed, angrily.

" _ **He did what?**_   God, Barbara I had no idea. I encouraged him to either do the right thing by you or to stop dragging you around like a pet on a leash. And he had someone else this whole time? That little...!"

 "Shit, I know. I mean honestly he was just a convenient guy to have around, that's all that was left of our relationship." She let out a long sigh. "But yeah, I could have done better for myself. So much better."

She sniffled and glanced at her hands for a moment, unable to meet his eyes. She had never been able to hide her innermost passion very well, they always showed clearly on her face. Just having Bruce this close to her made her begin to blush furiously.

She had always felt a little, well,  _something_ for him, but while she was seeing Dick she couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it, you don't flirt with your lovers' father. Even though Bruce isn't Dick's father, biologically. 

Then she looked up and noticed that Bruce's face was now scarcely inches away from her own, and it seemed to her that he could see through her as though she was a sheet of glass.

She suddenly felt a moist tingling in her core, a secret excitement. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her throat was parched.

She audibly gulped.

She wasn't sure if she should encourage him or not. Of course, she'd fantasized for the longest time about kissing him, but she couldn't have dated both the father and the son, could she? That would be too weird, even for them.

But Dick was completely out of the picture now.

And Bruce was just inches away from her.

When did he get so close?

Why did his lips look so soft and inviting?

 

She couldn't look away as he came nearer, she felt mesmerized; and wanted to mentally push him to cover those last few inches to her lips.

She felt a flutter between her thighs that she hadn't felt in a long time with anyone.

 

She partially closed her eyes and subconsciously licked her parted lips, her breathing had sped up and she felt sure that her heart was fully loud enough to be beating in both of their ears.

Time seemed to slow down as their lips first met. 

The first kiss seemed tentative, as though his lips were investigating her own, asking permission for more.

 She sighed into the kiss, not having realized that she'd been holding her breath. She had been waiting so many years for this!

She placed her hand softly on his face. 

It was so familiar and yet still so alien, especially this close up. 

 

 He kissed her again, gently tugging her close to him, feeling her melt into the kiss and into his body.

He didn't want this to stop, he had desired her for so long, but he couldn't have snatched her away from his adopted son.

 But she was no longer Dick's lover, finally, and he greedily wanted her all for himself.

 

 _"Barbara... God, Barbara!_ " He whispered breathlessly as they kissed.

 " _Mmmmm! What took you so long, Bruce?_ " She responded passionately.

 

 He was a little surprised, he thought it was only his own dirty little secret desires, and that if it remained unspoken, then nobody would be harmed. 

 But she desired him too.

 She encouraged him to continue, and she'd certainly savored their kiss.

 

 He kissed her a third time, this time claiming her mouth as brutally as she claimed his.

 


	3. Balm of Gilead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She anticipated for a long time to taste Bruce's kiss.
> 
> Fantasized of it for years.
> 
> It was well deserving of the wait.

* * *

 

 _Bruce_  was kissing her. Batman!

She wasn't simply fantasizing or masturbating, it was true.

She wished that they were somewhere other than a dull hospital room, she was so stirred.

His bedroom would be an excellent substitute.

She had seen his room often enough and often had wondered what it would be like to be the woman he picked to stay the night with him.

Was he every bit as good as rumor had it?

Because if the gossip mongers weren't exaggerating, then he was a real artist in the bedroom.

 

_"Bruce, if we don't stop soon..." she moaned._

 

  _"But I don't want to stop kissing you, Barbara, this is better than I'd ever imagined,"_   he breathed between kisses.

 

_"You've imagined kissing me?! Oh!"_

 

She blushed deeply pink thinking that it was only one-sided all of this time, but he dreamed of her just as she dreamed of him.

 

 She couldn't say anything more because his lips were clasped onto hers again.

He drew her near, she was near enough to sense his heart beating.

 

She quivered in his arms, her reaction was powerful but not wholly unexpected.

He stroked his hands over her back. He couldn't stop exploring her. Touching her.

Bruce lifted her into his lap as he gripped her firm ass.

God, he was succumbing completely, losing control!

She made him grow so heated and passionate, and he wanted her so much, but not like this.

 

She wasn't like one of his normal one-night stands. He wasn't going to be a primitive beast if he could help it.

But that didn't mean he couldn't give her a fast thrill or two.

His hands drifted up inside her gown until he'd reached her velvety breasts.

 

She gasped and moaned softly as he tantalized the outer edges and flung her head back to give him greater passage.

 Her skin was like exquisite velvet beneath his fingers, so smooth soft and warm.

 He blew a warm breath directly over her nipple making her shiver and whimper with need.

 _"Please, Bruce...!"_ she murmured.

 

He put a finger to her lips and listened for a moment.  The hospital halls were silent.

He drew the curtains around the bed and lifted her gown to expose her breasts, and drew a nipple into his mouth, and soon he began teasing her with just the tip of his tongue.

 

"Bruce, I... _**mmmm, please don't stop**!_ " she gasped.

 

 While his lips and mouth worked at her tender pink breast, his hand had wandered away from her bottom and was working its way deep between her thighs.

She was so moist that he had no problem sliding in an exploratory finger, and then another.

He covered her moans with his lips as his fingers twisted and stroked in her private parts, pleasuring her.

He felt her pulses become stronger as he thrust still deeper.

 Just a little more... right... there. That was the special spot that drove women wild. And Barbara's body was no exception.

She felt herself tensing up at the very edge of a climax. 

 

  ** _"Mmmrphf!"_**

His mouth covered hers swallowing her orgasmic cries of ecstasy as her body reached its climactic apex while his fingers sawed in and out, pleasuring her.

 

She pulled herself closer, wanted her body to dissolve into his as her zenith hit.

She found herself pulsing powerfully around his thick callused fingers.

  _Oh, God, those talented fingers!_

 

She was gasping hard as she came back down.

She stared into his blue eyes, amazed at how strongly she'd just come.

For him!

 

_"Wow... Bruce..._

_I..._

_You..._

_Just..._

_Wow..."_

Her brain couldn't formulate a complete sentence, she was still in a post-coital daze.

She experienced such incredible aftershocks.

He just kind of smirked like he knew how amazing he was.

But he really was that amazing.

  ** _So fucking talented, and that was just his fingers!_**

 

"You know, I can arrange for you to recover at my home, I could simply make one call." He murmured into her ear.

 

It was tempting, she had to admit. So intriguing.

She thought of reclining across his oversized bed with him. Riding him. Being handled by him.

The very notion made her gush and shudder.

God, she needed him, craved him!

 

Bruce was picturing her naked in his bed as well, teaching her new experiences that would leave her reeling with passion.

If she responded this strongly to his touch, she would understandably experience untold satisfaction when he was ultimately penetrating her.

He would guarantee it!

 

"Bruce, would you really do that for me?!?  I don't expect you to take on such a tremendous commitment on my behalf, you understand.  But I doubt that I could arrange for superior care on my own. Are you certain this is what you desire?" She thought this all a lovely thought, but did he really mean it?

 

 "Yes, I'm absolutely certain. I want you to receive the finest care possible, with all the attentiveness you deserve.  So, are you agreed?" He prayed that she would accept.

 

 "Yes. Secure the arrangements," she said.

 

 She beamed, and he kissed her again as he pulled her gown back into place, then licked her essence slowly from his fingers while gazing into her eyes, making her mouth drop and her heart stutter.

She was momentarily stunned, but there was more to come.

A convalescence at a billionaire's mansion, and with the man of her secret fantasies who'd fantasized of her as well.

She'll have to adapt, for sure.

But if anyone was the lady for the job, she was!

 


	4. Siberian Ginseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara agreed to a convalescence at Bruce's home.
> 
> Hopefully, time together will help her to heal faster along with workouts in the Batcave gym.
> 
> And maybe a few personal sessions together will heal both of them.

* * *

 Alfred was out gathering up Barbara's items from a list of things she requested from her apartment.

 

Barbara was worked hard by her physical therapist, she grunted and groaned a while, but she didn't complain.

It was tough work but it was the only way to gain back her muscle strength, flexibility, and tone.

Her legs burned, but she knew it was only temporary. The lactic acid would dissipate and the pain would eventually leave.

 

 After he left, she took a deep swig from her water bottle and sighed.

He'd recommended she drink Siberian Ginseng for strength and endurance, and it actually seemed to help.

 

 After a long hour of hard effort, her muscles were howling out for rest.

A lazy soak in the Jacuzzi bath was just what she needed to ease her discomfort and loosen them up again.

 

* * *

 

The room with the tub appeared empty, as did the house, so she slipped off her workout clothes and slipped into the warm bubbling water.

The steamy heat and pulsing water jets felt wonderful on her aching joints. 

She put a folded cloth beneath her head and leaned far back, closing her eyes for a few moments of decompressing bliss.

 She allowed the warmth and the bubbles to lull her into a warm and pleasant drowsy state.

Her mind was drifting contentedly when she detected a soft splash and then she stiffened and opened her eyes.

If looks could kill, the tub would have become red with blood, but then Barbara's perception cleared and she saw that it was Bruce.

Her wrath changed to happiness. This was an enjoyable surprise.

 

"Bruce!" she exclaimed.

 

"I couldn't resist joining you." His voice sounded warm and flirtatious.

 

No apologies for almost frightening the crap out of her, she noticed.

Maybe it was her own fault for not 'securing her perimeter' even though she was in Bruce's home. She knew better than that but she'd let her guard down.

Oh, well.

 

"Long night?" she asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

 

"Mmm. Always. Put a few characters away, left a note for your father, as usual."

 

"How polite of you. Anyway, I'm completely sore, I've had a rough session. How about a backrub?" she smiled brightly up at his blue eyes.

 

"Just a backrub? I have a massage table we could use, then I could work on all of your sore muscles."

 

"Um, I'm just curious, Bruce, but I have to ask... _why are you naked_?"

 

"It's my house.  I could ask the same of you."

 

"I assumed that I was alone, I should've known better," she smiled up at him.  "Can you give me a hand out of here? My legs can't carry my full weight yet."

 

He swept her easily out of the water as though she were weightless.

Of course, he would.

God, the size of his arms! They were like freaking tree trunks.

She'd rarely seen them bare, and then only while stitching wounds or more infrequently setting bones, but she had never taken the time to appreciate them.

He was built like a Greek God, and as solid as a marble statue.

 

He grabbed a few large towels as he passed the stack, and she circled her arms around his neck to keep herself balanced.

This was much better than being tossed roughly over his shoulder, as he'd often done so many times out in the field to free up a hand.

 He felt her hold on tighter, which pleasantly brought her even closer.

 He could feel her body's warmth, her heart beating near his, and her sharp nipples rubbing against his skin.

He couldn't wait to rub warm oil all over her.

 


	5. Oil Of Almonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is sore all over from her accelerated physical therapy program and decides on a relaxing soak in the hot tub, and nearly falls asleep, but is then unexpectedly joined by... someone.
> 
> She thought that she was completely alone in the house!
> 
> Then a friendly face offered her a rub down. How can she resist that? Her whole being shouted yes, please. She was so sore, it sounded heavenly.

* * *

 " **Towel, please**. I'm dripping water, Bruce. So are you by the way."

 

She tried not to stare, she really did.

But how do you not stare at a naked hunk of a man who's bodily carrying you when your own legs are almost useless?

Not that a naked Batman wasn't a feast for her eyes.

Or that she'd forgotten their spur-of-the-moment make-out session in the hospital because that was really good too.

_Oh yeah._

She wouldn't mind it so much if he'd stop showing up like a damn ninja everywhere, though.

Bruce almost scared the hell out of her when he silently slipped into the jacuzzi tub with her a few minutes ago.

She had been close to falling asleep when he decided he needed to either use the jet sprays or to ambush her and keep her company.

Had it been an enemy, she would have felt practically defenseless without her eskrima sticks and with two barely functioning legs.

Unless his motive was purely to get her off-kilter, which he had accomplished with flying colors.

But she was securely wrapped in his arms now and couldn't imagine a more protected position in the world.

She felt somewhat victorious at getting a back massage out of the deal. Unless that was his plan all along. He did mention a massage table, didn't he?

She wasn't aware of one, but surely he would have one somewhere, hmm?

 

* * *

 

She tried hard to remember the last time she'd been offered a massage by Bruce...

It was several years ago.

She'd been working hard as The Oracle at the computer, glued to the screen in the Clocktower for the entire day, and her upper back and neck had been one giant sore knot.

She couldn't reach all of her sore muscles and was mentally and physically exhausted by a full day of assisting others.

Batman had shown up and surprisingly brought her a dish of her favorite flavor of ice cream from the kitchen, then offered her a shoulder massage after she mentioned her discomfort.

At the time it was very unlike him.

He began unknotting the sore spots in her neck and offered to give her a full body massage in the other room.

How could she refuse? She needed massaging daily just to keep her muscles toned and to have good blood circulation.

 Not that she'd protested much when he had later asked her to _ride with him_.

He already had her panting when he kept skimming the edges of her breasts by no accident.

He sucked the tips of her fingers and nipped around gently at most of her skin.

By then she would have said yes to almost anything, and she experienced a mind-blowing orgasm just from his many small yet quite deliberate strokes and nibbles.

He knew precisely what he was doing, but it wasn't purely for her, it was mainly for Dick.

But when he told her afterward to go home and have sexual intercourse with Dick, well, that was just incredibly disturbing.

Dick might have mentioned something about her lack of actual orgasms and poor sexual performance with him to Bruce, but that didn't mean that he had to give her an orgasm to teach her how to come with Dick, did it?

 She wondered if his urging her to be with Dick back then was an odd way of keeping her close via proxy?

How much of their sex life did Dick actually ** _discuss_** with Bruce anyway?

The ice cream had been a bribe, she now recognized. He was extremely manipulative back then.

Well, that was a long time ago.

 

* * *

 

 Bruce tossed her a towel as he laid her on the massage table.

He had wrapped the other towel around his head and was rubbing his hair dry, leaving her to amuse herself by following the play of his muscles.

Barbara dried herself off as well as she could and was patting the last few drops from her arms as Bruce leaned in and reached overhead and took a plastic squeeze bottle down from the shelf above.

He held up a sheet, his raised eyebrow asking if she wanted to be covered, or not. She nodded yes.

Barbara flipped over on her front as Bruce tucked the sheet around her.

He poured a generous amount of oil into his hand and rubbed it between his palms to heat it.

He began to work soothing her neck and shoulders as Barbara felt her muscles relaxing.

His firm strokes continued down her back. It was as though he knew exactly where she needed his touch.

The fragrance of the oil was rich and familiar, it smelled of almonds.

He worked soundlessly except for the sound of the oil bottle being squeezed and the soft rhythmic sound of his hands working her muscles' knots apart.

Was this another of his excuses for touching her, or an actual body massage with no motive?

 You never can tell with Bruce. She wouldn't mind either way.

 

It was nice to feel a warm touch, and when he was near she always got a little excited anyway.

His rhythmic strokes were absolutely hypnotic, and Barbara was soon extremely relaxed and quite happily unknotted.

Her mind was elsewhere and she was happily humming to herself when she realized that he had finished her back and shoulders and was heading further south.

Oh!

That was nice...

Very nice indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's Bruce up to?


	6. Clavohuasca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is relaxing under Bruce's massaging hands after a much-needed soak in the Jacuzzi.  
> His hands are mesmerizing her...  
> ...and tantalizing her body.  
> They both act on making a few secret fantasies come to life.

* * *

 

Barbara felt her cramped muscles loosening.

Bruce's oiled hands felt magical, and she was completely entranced by his long caressing strokes.

Her back and shoulders felt so wonderful, mmm!

She noticed that he hadn't stopped at doing only her shoulders and upper back, though. His hands were still traveling down her spine and he had begun to work on her glutes while now and again dipping down momentarily to tease her deep between her thighs.

She enjoyed the quivering sensation that went straight to her core.

She felt him pour out more oil that dribbled between her buttocks and it began to run tantalizingly between her thighs.

His fingers soon followed the slippery path he'd laid out.

It felt as though she was getting electric shocks to her center the way he teased and stroked and touched her. She moaned as his fingers grazed by her swollen vulva.

 _"Oh, yes! Oh, God! Please don't stop!"_ she whispered.

That skillful man knew precisely what he was doing, and he was doing it so well.

He began raining soft kisses on her pale freckled skin while steadily pushing her legs open.

She was losing her mind as his kisses came closer down her legs.

She moaned again a little louder as her center nearly exploded.

Bruce began kissing and nibbling her rounded ass cheeks and kept going deeper and deeper into her darkest and most sensitive area.

He lapped at her and gently sucked on her swollen clitoris. She shivered and whimpered.

_"Bruce...!"_

Bruce flipped her over onto her back pulling her knees open and buried his face inside her auburn curls.

" _Ahhh, yes!_ " she yelped and moaned long and deeply.

Bruce took his time, he didn't want to rush a treat like this. Her taste, the texture of her sensitive skin, her very scent drove him wild.

He went gradually and teased her without mercy.

He enjoyed her attempts to speed up the process but kept firmly to his set speed.

And her enjoyment made him want to please her even more.

She wasn't bashful about expressing her desires.

"Oh, right there, just a little softer... _ **ohhh** **yes, that's perfect!**_ "

Her moans and whimpering were passionate music to his soul.

He pushed her thighs even further apart giving her more muscle tension together with the responses from his fingers and gifted tongue.

She was ready to explode,

_\--she pictured images of derricks bursting with oil,_

_\--earthquakes splitting the earth apart,_

_\--dozens of fireworks blasting off simultaneously_

it was glorious as her core gleamed red-hot and then erupted powerfully under his touch.

She mewled and thrashed as her zenith hit completely. " _Uungh! I'm ... I'm **COMING,**_ " she screamed.

His probing fingers felt her pulsations continue for many long minutes as she trembled and cried out, calling his name over and over like a prayer.

_"Bruce..._

_Bruce..._

_**Bruce**! _

_Ohhh... yeah!_

_The rumors about you were true..._

_Damn Bruce, that was amazing,"_ she gasped.

 

"Oh, I'm far from done. That was just an appetizer. Would you like to have a full entree? Do you think that you can manage it?"

He stood tall, proudly displaying a magnificent erection that made her mouth drop. It was entirely for her!

She smiled widely, raising herself up on her elbows and admiring his offering.

"Well, have I ever backed away from a challenge before, _**Batman?** "_ she intimated sensuously.

He felt a quiver in his prick as she named him... He had never been more stimulated than at this moment.

He reached for another bottle on the shelf.

This one contained a silky water-based lubricant, and his other hand took a square gold foil packet. She grinned.

"I believe in being prepared for any eventuality," he smirked. "I have others if you feel that these are unsuitable to the mission."

She thought for a moment and a deliciously wicked idea occurred to her.

"Those look quite appropriate, but, hmm, do you think that we do it-- **in the Batcave?** It's been a longtime fantasy of mine if you'll indulge me." Her eyes flashed with raw need.

"I like the way you think. On the workout mats?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're reading my mind," Barbara answered.

She reached out to him to lift her, and once more he carried her easily after wrapping her in the sheet, and himself in a towel.

His towel didn't do anything to mask his excitement for her though.

* * *

 

"Brr! I forgot how chilly it gets, it's been a long while since I've been down here." Barbara remarked.

"I have a feeling you'll get heated up again in no time," he answered as he deposited her on the rectangular red exercise mat.

He began stroking and caressing her, sensually massaging her scalp beneath her thick hair, and eventually sucking each little toe into his mouth and tonguing it.

His tongue glided across the undersides of her feet, sending electrical sensations up her legs and making her shiver.

She massaged his earlobes as he kissed her mouth deeply, then Barbara began kissing her way down his throat and then across his softly furred chest.

She sucked in one of his nipples and bit down gently making him gasp.

He waited to see what she would do next as she traveled down the road of hair down to his thickly curled black bush making him moan.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed.

She smiled wickedly and rubbed her cheek down the length of his smooth rock-hard penis.

It was a thing of beauty, long and hefty with thick raised veins and a large purplish head.

She licked him from the root to the glans, circling the tip several times with her tongue.

He panted hard, watching her with his steel blue eyes.

She licked him again like an ice cream, very long slow strokes that drove him wild.

 _"Barbara,"_ he whispered. _"My God, Barbara!"_

She enjoyed being in control for a while, and he was happy to give in to her. Whatever she wanted to do.

She worked at him until he couldn't wait any longer.

_Barbara, I can't hold out!" he whimpered._

"Then let go, Bruce, let go of control and release it all."

_"Fuck,_

_fuck,_

_fuck!_

_Oh, sweet Barbara..._ _damn it, woman, you make me feel so good,"_ He cursed and moaned as his climax enveloped him.

She licked him clean of spunk and yet even though he'd just come he was becoming hard again fast.

"Bruce, I want you to wrestle me down to the mat and ravish me!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

His face lit up with delight, she had touched a secret fantasy of his.

He growled and clutched at her, but even on her ass, she evaded him, tucking in her legs and rolling out from under him.

She giggled and blushed as she sat up at the end of her evasion.

 

"So, you seek to challenge The Batman, hmm? You won't last long in my domain!" he teasingly roared.

"Hurumph! I was and always will be the original Batgirl! I challenge all comers!" she gloated.

They rolled around the mats a few times until Barbara allowed herself to be captured and ravished thoroughly.

Bruce slowly sheathed himself, and then rubbed her tantalizingly with a good-sized dollop of lubricant.

She watched with anticipation as he readied himself at her entrance.

She hoped she could fit his entire length into her hungry pussy.

She gave him a nod to continue and she felt him making his way deep within her. It was so strange and wonderful.

They'd found a rhythm and nature soon took over, carrying them both over the edge.


	7. Golden Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara had lived out one of her secret sexual fantasies with Batman in the Batcave.
> 
> What comes next?

* * *

 

 

As they held each other tenderly, Barbara felt as though no other man could ever measure up to Bruce. Nobody had ever pampered her so well. The way he cared for her, his wonderful lovemaking... it was like a fabulous dream that she created for herself.

She still found it hard to believe that he felt for her the same way that she felt for him, and that he kept it hidden for so long. 

She was foolish to keep Dick around for when she was just feeling excited, Bruce was ultimately so much more satisfying.

Dick had been growing boring, he didn't like to attempt anything new in bed even though he did satisfy her, though it took so much effort on her part. He just wasn't that great a lover.

But it was nothing compared to the skills in lovemaking that Bruce had shown her. 

That man could take her to the moon and back in moments if he wanted. And he wanted!

As she laid in his arms, she felt like he'd awakened something dormant within her, a feeling that someone cared for her selflessly.

He pampered her, and he treated her like a goddess. She felt a profound and intense connection with him.

 

They'd just made love, well, it felt like love, and she knew that everything was right in the world.

But it was damned chilly down here, the Batcave wasn't built with nudity in mind, caves were naturally cold after all.

"Bruce do you think we can go upstairs now? I'm freezing." 

 "Of course we can, I can bring you to your own room, or would you prefer to go to mine?" He asked with a suggestive grin.

 "Yours please!" She replied saucily. She wanted more of him and she wasn't making any apologies.

He growled at her sudden brassy streak, he liked a woman who expresses her thoughts.

He snatched her up and carried her to his bedroom, feeling hot and burning for her.

 

As soon as he placed her on his bed he didn't hold back and ravished and delighted her with all the intensity he'd been holding back all these years.

Barbara squealed in pleasure as they both unleashed a torrent of excitement that had been denied for much too long.

 


End file.
